Monster Buster Club: The Story
by crazydolly66
Summary: The Monster Buster Club are having a regular day when a girl comes up to them. Sam becomes very jealous and mad. ChrisxAimee DannyxCathy
1. The New Girl

Monster Buster Club: The Story

It was a hot, sunny day and there was no school. The MBC were at the park. The girls played basketball against Danny because he said he was better then them. There was no school but that didn't stop Chris from doing school-work, he was on his laptop typing whatever. They were in time-out and Danny & Cathy went to drink water so Sam went over to Chris and asked,

"Hi Chris, What are you doing?"

"Nothing Just typing for fun and you?" But Sam wasn't paying attention she was staring into Chris eyes which were baby blue, light blue, and sky blue. Chris was confused and asked,

"Sam Are you ok?" But before she could answer a girl wearing a white top that said 'Baby Girl' , a red and white puff skirt, red heels and her hair loose said,

"Hi, I'm Adrienne"

"Hi, I'm Christopher and this is Samantha but you can call us Chris and Sam"

"You can call me Aimee if you want" That moment Danny & Cathy saw them talking. They walked over to them and Cathy asked,

"Hi, are you new?"

"Of course she is, if she wasn't she wouldn't be here" Cathy couldn't help but laugh. But Aimee wasn't she was going to cry but Chris was able to comfort her. Sam walked over to them and pushed them both them said,

"What's wrong with you two she's new and nice and all you do is make fun of her"

"Well sorry"

"Yeah me too"

"That's ok and thanks for the comfort Chris your very nice"

"Um… your welcome to me I don't like to see new people or my friends cry"

"I can tell"

"Oh look the new girl and Chris ohhhh"

"Stop it Danny and her name is Aimee"

"Thanks for the info"

"Guys I have to go it was nice meeting you I hope to see you soon" Then walked away.

"I should walk her home"

"Good idea lover boy" They all laughed well Chris blushed.

"I think that's a good idea"

"Thanks see you tomorrow" Chris ran after Aimee. When he reached her he said,

"Hi again"

"Hi what are you doing here?"

"walking you home"

"thanks" When they reached Aimee's house she said,

"we're here"

"wow you live across from me"

"Awesome good night Chris" and she kissed him on the cheek and ran inside. Chris felt light-headed but was able to walk home.


	2. Alien Problems

The next mourning, Aimee woke up with the help of the sun. She got dressed. She wore a long-sleeved shirt with a short one on top, short shorts, pink heels with her hair in a ponytail with a little out and the rest clipped. She ran down stairs and got an apple. Right there the door rung, it was Chris. Aimee opened the door and said,

"What are you doing here?"

"Hoping to walk you to school"

"Sure" Chris blushed. Aimee yelled,

"Mom Chris is walking me to school"

"Ok have fun"

Meanwhile

"I see the blue member with a girl who is she?"

"She's new and doesn't know about the Monster Buster Club"

"then it's her we need, bring her to me"

"Yes"

Meanwhile

"You're the sweetest person I've ever met"

"I get that a lot"

"So for how long have you four been friends?"

"Two years but I'm closest to Sam"

"I can tell"

"How?"

"I can say anything because it's too early" They reached the school. Sam saw Chris talking to Aimee. She thought,

"What if she's trying to steal Chris from me? If she is it's on"

"Guys over here"

"Hi"

"Hi what…" But Sam was stopped when her V-com beeped.

"Would you excuse us"

"Sure"

"What's up Danny"

"There's major alien tracks by Times Square"

"ok we're on our way"

"Wait what about Aimee?"

"I don't know"

"I do, Aimee"

"Yeah what's wrong"

"Um.. We have to go it's important"

"No sorry it's only us four"

"Um… Ok see you later"

"I'll call" They ran to the closest sawage hole and jumped in. They got in their pods when Danny popped up on Chris's screen.

"Danny, Where are you? And Is Cathy with you?"

"At Times Square and yes she's with me"

"Ok" At times Square, Danny and Cathy were taking samples of what they found. The others ran to them to see what they got.

"Eww What is that?"

'Some kind of goo but when we got here we just saw Mark"

"Werid"

"Let's take it to the clubhouse for some test"

"Good plan" At the clubhouse, Chris was doing tests and Sam was talking to Danny & Cathy about Mark.

"Hey Guys I found a match to the goo"

"what is it?"

"It's a sticky"


	3. Aimee!

"What!?!"

"I know but it's not Gloon it's someone new"

"Weird more info please"

Meanwhile

Aimee was walking home when Mark stepped in front of her.

"Hi and you are?"

"Mark, please come with me I have something or someone to show you"

""Sure" They walked until they stopped in front of a ship.

"What? Whoa!!"

"Yes, please go in"

"It's huge"

"You must be Adrienne"

"Aimee for short"

"QUIET!!!"

"Um… sorry"

"Take her to the cell and keep her there"

"What? What did I ever do to you?"

"Do you know the Monster Buster Club?"

"No, are they even real?"

"Yes" Then he showed her a picture of Chris, Sam, Danny and Cathy in their suits. Aimee was shocked then she thought,

"Chris looks hot in blue"

"No it's not true it's impossible"

"Oh well and until they pass Singletown to me you'll stay here"

Meanwhile: Back at the Clubhouse

"Chris don't you have to call Aimee?"

"Oh yeah thanks" He toke out his phone and dialed her number. 1 ring, 2 ring and blank.

"What? She's not answering"

"That's not like her" Then he's phone rung, it was her parents.

"Hello"

"Oh Christopher, Have you seen Adrienne?"

"No, Why?"

"She didn't come home"

"Ok I'll look for her"

"Thank you very much"

"Hi, what was that about?"

"Aimee has gone missing"

"Maybe not"

"She didn't go home; I'm so stupid, I should have walked her home knowing she's new"

"Calm down, We'll find her" Then a face popped up on the super computer.

"Hello Monster Buster Club, Remember me?"

"Nosidda!!"

"Yes and my helper"

"Mark!!"

"No no Sunshine"

"Who?"

"Gloon's daughter and my prisoner"

"Aimee!!"

"What do you want with her? It's us you want"

"I know and I also knew to get what I want I had to take your power-less friend"

"No, leave her alone!! What do you want?"

"I want Singletown, you have 1 week to give it to me or it's bye bye to your friend" and he hung up.

"NO!!!!!!!!!"

"Chris, dude calm down"

"How can I when she's kidnapped?"

"Whoa, ether you're upset or you're in love with her"

"I'm upset" One week passed, Nosidda popped up again.

"Ok 1 week has passed do you have my answer?"

"Yes, you can have Singletown"

"Good choice go to Times Square, there you will see a ship go inside it oh and only 1 can go" and he hung up.

"I have to go"

"No, you don't, please don't we need you her Chris"

"No, it's for her safety"

"What about yours?"

"I'll be fine" At the ship, they stopped.

"Ok dude are you sure?"

"Yes"

"Oh Chris we'll miss you, I'll miss you"

"Me too "


	4. To save Chris & Aimee

Then he walked in the ship. Hw saw Nosidda with Aimee.

"Ok Nosidda here is the key to Singletown but 1st Aimee"

"No, no key first"

"Ok" So at the same time they got what they wanted.

"Aimee, are you ok?"

"yeah you saved me, and he wasn't lying you are the monster buster club"

"Yes, yes we are"

"Enough with the love story" and he toke Chris by the neck. He was choking him.

"Chris!! No!!"

"No it's ok leave the others are waiting for you outside"

"No, not without you"

"Aimee you have too"

"No, stop it I'm not leaving without you!!" Then he saw a light around her. She was transforming. After, she was wearing a shirt that only covered 1 arm, short shorts and a green & pink belt, high heels, wings that are lime, light green, pink and her hair loose.

"Whoa"

"Whoa"

"Whoa what happened to me?"

"forget that" and he blasted her to the wall. She got up and blasted him down. Both Nosidda and Chris fell. She flew to him and said,

"are you ok?"

"No, my neck is killing me"

"ok, we have to go"

"but Nosidda"

"we'll get him later"

"he has the key"

"good point"

"you go I'll finish"

"but you're injured"

"so get the others"

"No it's you and me vs. Him"

"ok" Chris got out his blaster and started shooting and so did Aimee. After the long fight they won, bottled Nosidda, and got the key back. When the door opened, all they saw was Chris being carried by a fairy.

"Hi guys"

"Aimee is that you?"

"yup, but less about me Chris was choked and needs help now!!"

"ok let's go to the clubhouse" At the clubhouse, Cathy went to get her grandfather. Finally he came in.

"What?"

"Chris, he's not breathing"

"Whoa, you're a fairy"

"yes, I'm shocked too now less about me and more about him"

"ok" After hrs of work, he said,

"there's nothing I can do"

"No!!"

"there has to be a way to bring him back to life"

"to bring a human back to life we need a fairy to use dust and to give up her life" They all looked at Aimee.

"Fine I'll do it bye guys"

"bye" she did the steps to opening the dust then put some on Chris and fainted. Chris opened his eyes and said,

"where am I?"

"In the clubhouse, are you ok?"

"yeah wait where Aimee is?"

"she gave up her life for you"

"oh no"

"here she is"

"Aimee why?"

"we're glad to have you back"

"I'm glad to be back but we have to bring her back to life"

"I found out to bring a fairy back to life is a kiss from her true love" They all looked at Chris.

"Me why?"

"you hang out with her more then we do"

"ok" and he put his lips against hers and watched her come back to life.

"Where am I?"

"clubhouse"

"how do you feel?"

"ok but I thought I gave up my life for..."

"me?"

"you did but he brought you back to life"

"that's sweet"

"like always"

"but why? How?"

"because we wouldn't be the same without you, I wouldn't be the same without you"

"that leaves how"

"with a kiss from your true love" she hugged him and whispered,

"let's talk outside"

"good idea"

"Guys we're going outside"


	5. Open Hearts

"why?"

"shut it Danny, sure go ahead" So they walked outside.

"What did you want to tell me?"

"about how you saved me"

"yeah"

"I …I don't know if I should tell you"

"tell me, trust me"

"I love you very much"

"me too"

"you do?"

"yes your very special to me"

"you're special to me too"

"let's go back in"

"ok"

"I have something to give you" They walked inside, Chris asked Mr. Smith a question and he said yes.

"Aimee can you come here please?"

"sure"

"here is your very own v-com"

"I'm a monster buster?"

"yes"

"Oh My Gosh, thank you, thank you, thank you"

"now you won't get in trouble without having a backup plan"

"cool, oh and Chris…."

"yeah"

"never mind"

"are you aure?"

"yeah, are you going to prom?"

"totally, are you?"

"yup"


	6. Prom Day

At prom

"where are they?"

"I don't know" Then 2 girls walked through the door.

"Whoa"

"They look great" Sam wore a pink dress that tied around her neck, light pink gloves and pink heels. Her hair had side bangs, little braids adding to big ones clipped and a crown. Cathy wore a neck stipped blue, yellow, and lime green dress, light blue gloves, sky blue heels, her hair loose, a side bang and heart clips on both sides. They walked to the boys.

"hi"

"hi, hi Cathy you look like a fairy" Then a girl walked through the door and everyone had their eyes on her. She wore a pink strip-less top that looked like a flower, a pink puffy mini skirt, sky blue high heel boots, 2 side bangs with 2 little buns and her hair loose. She wore a necklace with a flower. She walked to the others.

"whoa"

"yeah thanks"

"they mean you look out of this world"

"thanks you 2 look great too"

"we know"

"hi Aimee, you look crazy good"

"um… crazy good"

"I mean good"

"I know" and she kissed him in the cheek. Then they played Release Me by Agnes.

"hey Chris you want to dance?"

"sure" On the dance floor, Chris asked Aimee,

"is this one of your fairy outfits?"

"I don't know, I don't know why I want you so cause I believe in heartbreak"

"you do"

"no, it's the song, Chris"

"yeah"

"release me"

"what?"

"do the opposite"

"oh" Then they danced closer to each other. Cathy said,

"this is so romantic"

"yeah"

"what's wrong?"

"nothing" Chris turned Aimee around and around.

"release me, release my body, I know it's wrong, so why do I keep coming back, I say release me"

"very cute"

Thanks so are you" Aimee stared into Chris's eyes then she fell into his arms.

"sorry"

"I don't mind"

"let's go back" Back at the table.

"hi loverbirds, how was your love dance?"

"danny searouly, SHUT UP"

"uh"

"never mid her she has jealously problems"

"no, I don't"

"Sam, are you ok?"

"no just leave me alone backstapper"

"what does she mean"

"come" and they walked to a corner.

"she's talking about how your stealing Chris from her cause she liked him first and the longest"


	7. talking the Truth

"Oh my gosh I didn't know"

"I know cause for some reason he's so unredeemable"

"Yeah he sure is"

"I think you should go talk to Sam"

"Me too be right back" In the bathroom, Sam was crying.

"Um… Sam are you here? I'm sooo sorry for stealing Chris from you I swear I didn't know"

"I know but I really like him"

"Who wouldn't he's really cute" Sam got up and dried her eyes and cleaned her dress and said,

"So gets to go out with him?"

"I have an idea. I have a friend named Cameron moving her you can go out with him and I go out with Chris" Sam had a bright smile on her face.

"How does he look?" Aimee looked mad but just laughed.

"Sam!!"

"I'll find out more later"

"Good enough" and she showed her a picture of him. Sam was about to faint cause he look hot.

"He's majorly CUTE" Aimee put up one eyebrow and blow on her side bangs.

"I know. So we good?"

"Yes" Then they hugged and skipped out.


	8. After Prom

After prom, they were walking to Aimee's house for an after party. Chris, Danny and Cathy were walking in front. Aimee was in back of the others with Sam on her side. Sam pushed Aimee with her elbow.

"What?"

"Go, go tell him now before I do"

"Ok" She walked up to Chris and tipped him on the shoulder. Chris turned around and Aimee almost fainted but she got control over herself.

"Hi Chris, I want to tell you something personal"

"What?" Chris's eyes sparkled under the moon and Aimee felt heavy-hearted.

"Um… it's kind of hard to say"

"Ok tell me" Chris was scared and worried. Aimee looked at Sam with scared eyes but Sam made a signed that said, 'ask him now' and turned back to Chris.

"Would you go out with me one day?" They all gasped (not Sam).

"I don't know what to say"

"That's ok I understand" Danny made a face to Chris that said, 'go ahead kiss the girl'.

"So I'll show you"

"What…." Then he put he's lips against Aimee's and kissed her. She was shocked but kissed him back with passion.

"Oh Chris found true love"

"Danny you shouldn't be talking" They separated and blushed.

"Don't worry we knew you 2 belonged together"

"Oh really, what about you 2?"

"Well um"

"Danny's a kid" They all laughed even Cathy. Danny got mad so he got Cathy by the arm and kissed her. They all ohh and ahhhed. They walked the rest of the way girls with girls and boys with boys. Sam was a little jealous of Aimee but was happy for her.

"So how's the relationships?"

"So far great"

"Mine is lovely" Then she looked at Chris was romantic eyes. Sam saw her and just laughed. Aimee shakes out of it and laughed with the others.


	9. The Date

The next day, Aimee was sleeping when her phone went off. She picked it up and flipped it open(she has the sidekick '09) and it said 'date with Chris dress nice'

"oh gosh I almost forgot about our date" She got out of bed in a rush, ran to the bathroom, brushed her and toke a shower. When she got out she walked to her room and locked the door. When she opened it again she wore a sparkly blue short-sleeved top, a 3-layered puffy, sky blue skirt, blue socks and baby blue heels and a light pink handle-less purse. Her hair was loose and had some hair in the back braided with a heart clip. She walked downstairs, toke an apple and was on her way out when her mom stopped her.

"Aimee, where are you going all dressed up?"

"um… I asked Chris on a date and he said yes. It's today!!"

"that's so sweet" Then the door bell rung. Aimee answered the door. When she saw it was Chris she was hoping to look really nice, she brushed herself off and fixed her hair.

"wow you dress up good"

"you too, good mourning"

"good mourning"

"can we go?"

"oh sorry" Aimee walked out and closed the door. Well they were walking Aimee asked Chris,

"how do I look?"

"great why?"

"I think I used to much blue"

"nope you used just the perfect amount of blue" Then he held her hand.

"Where's the date being held?"

"The fanciest place around, Pio Pio"

"That's fancy" When they got there, they walked inside and toke there seats. It was very quiet until Aimee said,

"This is the most romantic place ever and you did it for me"

"yeah I know and to add I got you a gift"

"what?"

"a necklace"

"really!!"

"yes here open it" He handed her a long luther, black box. She opened it, it had a long silver necklace with little flowers on it leading to a blue sparkly heart. Aimee was speech-less.

"whoa chris, it's beautiful"

"here let me help you put it on" He walked over to her, put around her neck and sat down.

"do you like it?"

"I love it just like you" Chris blushed then reached for her hands ready to kiss her but before that could happen Aimee's v-com started beeping. It was Sam. They separted and Aimee answered.

"hello"

"oh Aimee... wait are you on a date?"

"yes and you stopped it. now what's wrong?"

"there's a huge alien here at times square and we could use your help... now!!"

"ok we're on our way" and she closed her v-com.

"what happened?"

"aliens"

"ok you know what to do"

"let's go bust us an alien"

The End


	10. The Characters

Aimee- Adrienne- A latin girl, long blonde hair, sky blue eyes, loves fashion & school, winx club beleivix Roxy but really Flora, her nickname is pretty princess, likes Chris, her suit color is light purple

Sam- Samantha- African American girl, serious disportion, all yellow, all human, Ms. Bossy, hates spiders, likes Chris too, suit color is yellow

Cathy- Catherine- alien from Rhapsoida, started the mbc with her grandfather, bubbly, likes Danny, Jeremy loves here, her suit color is pink

Chris- Christopher- tech-guy, very smart, knack for gadgets, stays back sometimes, all blue, all human, loves tech & books, wants to be a hero, freckles under his eyes, light blue eyes, likes Aimee, suit color is blue

Danny- Daniel- good at sports, gets little overcondient sometimes, likes Wendy and Cathy, likes cracking jokes, suit color is red


End file.
